


Evermoth

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, Gen, HTTYD AU, KakuHida Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Kakuzu is on a mission to find the gems of Evermoth so the Viking ship can sail again. The boat, Evermoth, had been lounging in the icy waters of the fjord, waiting for the gems to return. To bring the gems back to Evermoth, he has to go and get the Lapis Lazuli from the dragon of Jashin. Unfortunately Jashin’s master is nothing he expected.





	Evermoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giltine13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giltine13/gifts).



> Fic for Giltine13, for KakuHida Reverse Big Bang! She has done an art to go with it too: http://giltine13.tumblr.com/post/177103721305/heres-my-piece-for-kakuhida-reverse-big-bang-at Happy reading!

**Evermoth**

Kakuzu was perched on the end of a cliff face, which tumbled into the sea, waves crashing loudly below. He was looking at the belt which was usually fastened to his waist. It was covered in gems; six in total. They sparkled in the sunlight, stuck to the belt with an unseen force. He put the belt away, and sighed. 

His dragon, Yen, had gone hunting for some rabbits to eat, as Kakuzu only had a packet of black rice that he had bought from the last village. He had been waiting a while now, and picked up his bingo book, flicking through it in boredom.

The Bounty Hunters Association™ administrators were supposed to be updating the bingo book today. His current assignment was nearly finishing up, and he needed the last piece of information before he could go and do something else.

What he was doing was this:

Several months ago, the flying ship,  _ Evermoth, _ had crashed into the land while transporting house elves, scattering seven magic gems throughout the area. The captain contacted the Bounty Hunters Association™ to get someone to retrieve the gems so they could sail back to their homeland. 

So far, Kakuzu had six collected and put in his belt - The Captain’s Diamond, the Sailor’s Sapphire, the Cook’s Emerald, the Warrior’s Ruby, the Boat Builder’s Amethyst, and the Navigator’s Topaz. Each individual stone represented a class of workers on the ship which made the vessel thrive and prosper--the seventh and final gem was the Artist’s Lapis Lazuli, which was needed to represent the artists on the ship.

Usually shaking the Bingo Book would update it. Kakuzu was sure he saw a signal booster at the black market he went through the other day. He had lost his own personal signal booster in a fight with baby dragons while retrieving the Warrior’s Ruby. The bingo book would glow blue if it updated, but at the moment, it was still as ever. 

So if it had already been updated, then the new version would take a day or two to arrive where he was. He watched  _ Evermoth  _ sway steadily on the inlet, surrounded by cliffs and waiting to leave. It had been anchored for a few months now, because it managed to crash into the cliff, shaking its magic core - the gems - off the ship and away into the country.

Yen, who was as old as Kakuzu was, returned with two burnt rabbits for Kakuzu’s dinner. He was covered in stitching around his grey scales, and was as ugly as his companion.

Not feeling very full after eating one rabbit each, they made extra rice. While Kakuzu was washing up, the bingo book began to glow blue. Yen wasn’t very excited. He was like Kakuzu - old, didn’t like to do very much and wanted to retire.

According to the Bingo Book, the last gem - the Lapis Lazuli - was a few miles away, where the forest met the sea. A map showed it was in a cave - which Kakuzu knew that meant there would be a dragon nearby as dragons tended to live in caves. But Yen was old, and not how he used to be.

Most likely, Kakuzu would have to defend himself against the enemy dragon. Sometimes Yen only breathed puffs of smoke and not fire. Kakuzu patted his noble companion, who looked at him glumly.

“You’ll be alright,” Kakuzu promised Yen, patting his nose. He felt a warm huff, burning a little on his rough fingers. They departed into a northerly direction, to the cave depicted in the bingo book.

***

Kakuzu stared at the wooden sign to the entrance of the cave. Usually when he saw signs around they were mostly warnings such as  _ DON’T GO INTO THE WOODS  _ or  _ CAUTION: WEREWOLVES AT FULL MOON _ . But not this sign, which read:

_ FUCK OFF _

Kakuzu could imagine the elves that lived in the little burrows around here shaking in fear at a swear word. Nevertheless, he walked past the sign as if it wasn’t there, Yen stalking after him.

“Did you  _ not  _ read the sign!?” An angry voice shouted as soon as Kakuzu stepped into the dark cave. “It says  _ Fuck Off! _ ”

Kakuzu stopped, Yen shuffling behind him. There was rustling, and a torch was lit and came to the entrance, bobbing along until Kakuzu could see who was holding it.

A man appeared, wearing leather trousers, mesh ripped into pieces on his chest which was smudged with dirt and smoke. Silver hair was swept behind his ears, and he looked at Kakuzu up and down. “You look like you fucking need new clothes.” Which, of course was exactly what Kakuzu would say back, as the man was filthy. 

Pink eyes looked past Kakuzu to see Yen standing behind him. Yen shrunk away, not wanting a battle. “Oh great, a dragon,” the man sighed. “But it’s as good as mine.”

“That’s nice,” said Kakuzu coldly. “My name is Kakuzu. I am here to take the apis lazuli.” Short and straight to the point.

There was a moment of silence.

The viking burst out laughing. “You mean that ugly rock I got paid to guard!? You want it?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” the man said, eyes suddenly gleaming with evil. He was not laughing anymore. “Come and  _ get  _ it.”

At once, several torches lit up throughout the cave. It was full of treasure - big chests of coins and gold, and sparkling gems littering the ground. The dragon the man went on about growled, leering over the three of them. It was larger than Yen by three or four metres, and was black and white. Its head was an  _ actual  _ skull. Its jaw clicked open and flames appeared with a roar that shook the cave. Kakuzu barely dodged in time; his hair fizzling and splitting like the aftermath of a lightning strike.

“Name’s Hidan. My dragon Jashin is the God of Death. You’re fucked.” Luckily, Kakuzu was still as agile as he had been for decades. He jumped up, dodging another flame and punching Hidan in the face.

Hidan crashed onto a treasure chest, coins spilling out everywhere. He cursed loudly as Kakuzu put a foot down on the broken mesh on his chest. “Fine. How about this,” Hidan began. “I don’t really care for money. You can have it. But this lapis lazuli? You can’t fucking have it. I was only renting this cave out anyway.” 

“You don’t exactly look like someone who needs a cave.” Kakuzu pointed out.

“Jashin’s scared of thunder. We needed somewhere to go.” There was silence, and Hidan shuffled to his feet.

“How about a challenge? I like those. You and me. We’re gonna fucking race. Up to the fjord and back.”

Yen looked at Kakuzu worryingly. “My dragon is old,” Kakuzu began. “I don’t think-”

“Well too fucking bad, you came in here looking for some crusty old blue rock, bitch. Get on your dragon, let’s start.”

_ Damnit.  _ Kakuzu didn’t  _ want  _ to race. Kakuzu just wanted to get the gem, get paid, and go about on his next bounty hunting adventure. Yen snorted a few cinders when Kakuzu climbed on his scaly back.

“Ready, steady, go!”

No way Yen was able to beat Jashin. The ‘death god’ took off with a roar, going as fast as any dragon could go. Yen didn’t even start, just looked at Kakuzu sadly while Hidan and Jashin flew away. Within moments, they became a speck in the sky.

Suddenly, Kakuzu had an idea. “Go, Yen,” he ordered, dropping off the back of his dragon. “Pretend to be in the race. I’ll get the gem. Take any shortcuts you know.”

The dragon nodded once, and took off.

Kakuzu took a torch, kicked the treasure chest Hidan fell on out the way. The coins inside, he noticed, were old and out of circulation. He took a bone from the ground - a human femur, to use to search through the large amount of treasure in the cave. He knew he only had a minute or so to find the gem, which was in the corner, thrown away like rubbish. It was a beautiful gem, its blue lustre making it glow under the torch. He put it in his belt that contained the rest of the gems, and as the seven gems reunited, they glowed brightly.

Kakuzu ran out the cave to find that Hidan had just touched down on the ground. He stopped and glared at Kakuzu. Yen came after him, and Jashin breathed fire at Kakuzu, and he only dodged by an inch.

“You cheated!”

“I told you we can’t race and you didn’t listen,” Kakuzu pointed out.

“I’m not a listener, I never will be. But I’m also not a cheater. Die, heathen.”

There was a flash of flame, Kakuzu’s eyes widened to find that Yen had done more than his usual puff of smoke. A large fireball erupted from his mouth, and engulfed Hidan. He was screaming, screaming loudly. Kakuzu told himself to  _ run  _ but he couldn’t

Finally, the flames flickered down, and Hidan pulled up a melting arm. “Aah,” he said, calmly. “That hurt.” He looked at Kakuzu. “Well, I’m not exactly able to chop you up in this condition, still. You can have the gem,” he paused. “I’m only here cause people hate dragon companions. Caves are better places, and now I’m not guarding the gem anymore, I have to move.”

“Why don’t you become a bounty hunter?” asked Kakuzu, noticing that Hidan’s arm was starting to heal itself rapidly. “You seem perfect for the job.”  _ If that arm can heal, what could he do as a hunter? _

“What?” said Hidan, looking confused. “What’s that?”

“You collect things and kill people for money.” Kakuzu clarified.

“That… sounds like the perfect job.”

***

Kakuzu took Hidan and Jashin down to the fjord to present the belt to the captain of the  _ Evermoth _ , who was overjoyed the ship could sail again. By the time he paid Kakuzu, thanked him again, turned around to put the belt back in the ship,  _ Evermoth _ had been destroyed, along with all of its crew.

Jashin and Hidan flew down to the captain and burned him to cinders. “This job is fun, how many others do we have to kill?”

“No, Hidan!” Kakuzu thundered, wishing he had not met this idiot man an hour ago. “We were supposed only give the gem belt back, you utter  _ idiot _ !”

“Well… we got a free ship, haven’t we?”

“No, you fucking destroyed it, moron.”

“Nah, sell the wood.”

“Do you not know  _ anything _ ?”

“Nope.” Kakuzu realised this man may be more trouble than what he was worth. Hidan grinned. “Guess what, you’re stuck with me now. This is the best job in the  _ world _ !”

  
END


End file.
